Bunny Love
by Yvette1
Summary: My take on how Lola and Bugs got together after Space Jam.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I just wanna say that I don't own any of the Looney Tunes characters (obviously). They all belong to Warner Brothers, and the extra characters that I put in belong to me. ( I'm just putting this lil' disclaimer here because I don't want any legal trouble. =0  
  
But anyways, please enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Bunny Love  
  
  
  
  
  
About a week after Space Jam had finished filming, the cast and crew came down to the studio to say a 'farewell' to each other (the toons and '3- d' people were parting). By that time, Bugs had grown very 'fond' of Lola, who seemed reluctant to show she felt the same.  
  
After everyone headed home, the studio was fairly empty, except for Wile E. Coyote, Bugs Bunny, and Lola Bunny. Wile E. was trying to turn off his machine that transported the humans back to their home above Looney Tune Land, but was having a time of it. The machine refused to turn off, and kept blowing 3-d objects like dog biscuits and coins in his face.  
  
Meanwhile, on the studio court, Lola and Bugs were engaged in a round of basketball, Lola obviously winning. Soon, the game ended, with the score 10-4 (one guess who got 4).  
  
"Good game." said Lola, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, I, suppose." said Bugs, really out of breath.  
  
"You scored 4 more points than you usually do." said Lola.  
  
"I've been practicing." said Bugs after catching his breath.  
  
"Walk you home?" offered Bugs.  
  
Lola smiled. "Sure."  
  
Then the two walked toward Lola's house.  
  
They stopped at the door to Lola's house  
  
"Well, this is my stop." said Lola while taking her house keys out of her pocket.  
  
"We still on for da fair tomorra?" asked Bugs as Lola opened her door.  
  
"Sure, wouldn't miss it." said Lola with a smile.  
  
Just as Lola opened the door, Bugs' little brother, Thomas Bunny rushed out of her house where he was baby-sitted by Lola's younger brother, Stevey.  
  
Thomas latched onto Bugs' leg. "Keep 'er away from me!" he said out of breath.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lola.  
  
Lola's little sister, Liona Bunny, a small purple bunny with a small blue dress on, came out of the house holding a pink and white teacup, with a puzzled look on her face. "Why did you run away Thomas?" asked Liona.  
  
"Cos! I told you! Boys don't play tea party!" said Thomas.  
  
"Oh well excuse me, I thought you could do anything you want to." said Liona.  
  
"That's true. But I don't wanna play tea party!" said Thomas.  
  
Just then, the monotone, black and white brother of Lola came out of the house.  
  
"And what were you doing the whole time?" asked Lola.  
  
"Observing." said Stevey in his normal, flat, monotone manner. "Figures." mumbled Lola. "Sorry you got annoyed Thomas." said Lola.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine." said Thomas, unlatching himself from Bugs' leg.  
  
"Little siblings, ain't dey de cutest?" said Bugs.  
  
Lola gave a small giggle. "Well, I gotta go and prepare these two to go home with my parents, bye Bugs." said Lola.  
  
"Bye Lola." said Bugs.  
  
Then Lola, Liona, and Stevey went inside the house, while Bugs and Thomas walked away.  
  
Inside the house, Lola looked outside the window as Bugs and Thomas walked away, but her eyes were particularly focused on Bugs. She sighed, then went to the kitchen for something to drink. Liona and Stevey noticed Lola's behavior.  
  
"She likes him." said Liona.  
  
"Oh yeah." said Stevey. 


	2. The Fair

It was now the next day, Liona and Stevey had spent the night at Lola's house, and Lola's southern cousin, Renet Rabbit, was coming to pick them up.  
  
At the moment, Lola was going through her closet trying on different outfits and combinations so she could get to the fair.  
  
Liona had just got up, and entered the doorway to Lola's room, only to be caught under a pile of clothes that Lola just threw down. Her lop- eared head popped out with an orange tank top on top of it. "Hey! What's the big idea?" asked Liona in an annoyed tone. Lola, who was wearing a green mini-skirt, and long-sleeved red-plaid shirt, looked over at her. "Oh, sorry Liona." said Lola.  
  
Liona fully emerged from the pile of clothing, and looked over toward Lola's strange attire, as she went through the closet again. "Sheesh! What happened to you?" asked Liona.  
  
"I'm trying to find something to wear today, that's all." said Lola, still rummaging through the closet.  
  
"But you never fuss over finding clothes to wear this much. You usually just put on a tank top, a pair of shorts, and tie your ears up. What's so different about today?" asked Liona.  
  
"Nothing, much." said Lola, the last part under her breath.  
  
Liona looked at her suspiciously, then retreated her look. "So, who's picking me and Stevey up today?" asked Liona.  
  
"Cousin Renet." said Lola.  
  
"Oh cool! Hey Stevey, cousin Renet's coming!" shouted Liona as she ran out of Lola's room.  
  
In about an hour, a knock on the door came, and Stevey opened it.  
  
Renet, his red-furred, 19-year-old cousin was standing in the doorway wearing her usual black-clad outfit. "Hiya cous!" she said in her normal southern-accent.  
  
"Hi Renet. Nice to see you. Come in." said Stevey.  
  
"Is Lola 'round?" asked Renet.  
  
"She's in her room cousin Renet." said Liona as she happily skipped out of the kitchen.  
  
Renet smiled at Liona's energetic little self.  
  
Renet went to Lola's room, and saw her modeling in front of the mirror in a blue velvet tube dress. "Where are you goin? The Emmy Awards?" joked Renet.  
  
Lola was startled. "When did you come in?" asked Lola.  
  
"A little while ago. Stevey let me in. But as for my first question, where are you goin?" asked Renet.  
  
"Oh, well there's a neat little post-Space Jam fair going on today at Six Flags, and I'm going, that's all." said Lola while peering at herself in the dress.  
  
"Well isn't that a little, uh, dressy for a fair? Hold up, who's gonna be there?" asked Renet.  
  
"Oh, no one, really. Just the cast, ya know. Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn..."  
  
"Wait! Stop at Bugs Bunny." said Renet.  
  
"What?" asked Lola, turning to Renet.  
  
"That's why you're lookin so fancy, you wanna impress Bugs Bunny." said Renet.  
  
"That, that's not true." said Lola, pretty unconvincingly.  
  
"Uh huh. Listen hun, if you like 'im so much, just be y'self. He should only like you for who you are, not who you dress yourself up to be." said Renet.  
  
Lola looked back at herself in the mirror, and stood there silently for about 10 minutes. "Good advice Renet." said Lola, breaking the silence. "Would you excuse me?" said Lola.  
  
Renet smiled. "Sure." she said, then she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
In about an hour, while Renet, Liona, and Stevey were sitting on the couch, Lola came out of the bedroom, all dressed. She was wearing a sky blue mini-dress with strings that tied comfortably around to the back of her neck. Around her ears was a white scrunchie.  
  
"Now that's much better." said Renet with a smile.  
  
Lola smiles too.  
  
"Well, I better get goin with these two young rascals." said Renet.  
  
"Pardon me cousin Renet, but Liona's the rascal, I'm merely her monotone, but yet more mentally developed sibling." said Stevey. "Yeah, well, you two go wait by my caddy." said Renet, giving Stevey a funny look.  
  
Renet turned to Lola who was looking in the mirror, and walked over to her. Leaning over Lola's shoulder she said, "Good luck."  
  
Lola smiles, and Renet leaves.  
  
In a little while, Lola gets into her '89, silver Dodge Dart, and starts it. The car hesitates a little.  
  
"Oh no you don't." says Lola as she tries endlessly to get it started. Finally, the little Dart starts, and she's off to Six Flags. 


	3. Spending time with you

There, Lola is immediately recognized as a cast member, and gets in free (of course). She then goes to the cast lounge where Bugs and the others are.  
  
"Hey Lola!" greets Bugs.  
  
"Hi Bugs!" Lola replies. "Did I miss anything?" asks Lola.  
  
"Nah, you're just in time." said Bugs.  
  
"Great." said Lola, then the two proceeded towards the hall where a million other toons were. Including non-cast members like Petunia Pig, Penelope, and Foghorn's nieces.  
  
A formally dressed man with a button on his shirt reading, "Network Censor", walks onto the platform of where all the Looney Tunes are sitting. "Okay, I must say that your movie had its moments, but it was highly loud, un-educational, and much too boisterous." says the censor.  
  
Everybody looks around and starts confusingly conversing. "And further more...." a shadow grows bigger over the censor, and "CLANG!", an Acme 16 ton anvil saves the day.  
  
Next, a chubby, but cute penguin steps on the stage. "Okay now, the reviews on Space Jam were stupendous. Let's give the cast, and cast give yourselves, a big round of applause." said the penguin. Everyone does so.  
  
"With this upbuilding, you now have free access to any ride, any event, any cafeteria, anything, in the whole theme park. Enjoy, and have a good day." says the penguin, then he waddles off stage.  
  
Everyone now gets up and begins to leave.  
  
Porky and Petunia go to spend the day together, Pepe LePew goes to chase Penelope, and Foghorn Leghorn takes his three 10-year-old nieces, and one 11-year-old niece, to explore the park.  
  
Bugs and Lola walk outside the special tent they were in, and decide to hang out together.  
  
During the day, the two went on many rides together, and enjoyed every moment together, though they appeared that it was just plain fun.  
  
At lunch time, they were sitting at a table in McDonald's, and Lola was finishing the last of her vanilla milk-shake. She then looked up from her cup, and noticed Bugs was staring at her.  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "What?" she asked.  
  
Bugs didn't say anything for a moment, then snapped out of his trance, and handed Lola a napkin.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Lola after she took the napkin.  
  
"You got a milk mustache." said Bugs quietly as he gestured over his mouth.  
  
"Oh." she said, and wiped it away.  
  
Bugs was then silently folding up the paper from his sandwich. "Are you okay?" asked Lola.  
  
Bugs looked towards her, "Sure." he said with a smile. Then slowly began being himself again.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about." thought Lola. But deep inside, she knew.  
  
It was now early evening, around 7pm, and everyone was beginning to leave. The sun was just starting to set, and the sky would become some beautiful colors.  
  
Lola and Bugs went up to where the lake is, and sat on a bench. "What a day." said Lola as she sat back in the chair.  
  
"Yeah, and every so often we had ta move of out da way as Pepe and Penelope came through." said Bugs.  
  
"Ahh, the wonderful world of looniness." quipped Lola, and they both giggled for a little while.  
  
They then settled down, and enjoyed the sunset in complete silence. 


	4. This special night

By the time the sun finished setting, a majority of people were gone. Bugs and Lola noticed this, and decided to get ready to go home.  
  
On main street, the fountain pressure was lowered as Lola and Bugs came. "Well, I gotta go home. I had a nice time today." said Lola.  
  
"Me too." said Bugs.  
  
They both stood in silence for a little while.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya." said Lola as she began to walk away.  
  
"Maybe we could get togedder again, sometime." said Bugs. "Sure." said Lola with a smile.  
  
Then she left, while Bugs went into the store to get a key that he left there.  
  
In the parking lot, Lola got into her Dodge Dart again, and began starting it up, but it refused to start.  
  
"Come on, I need to get home." Lola said as she tried and tried to start it up. But all it did was go "Kerplunk!", which was the signal that it had finally broken down. The ground at Six Flags was too hard to burrow under, and besides, she was afraid of being underground for long periods of time, at a certain depth.  
  
"Oh great." she complained to herself, then went into the glove compartment of the car, and pulled out her AAA driver's license, and got out of the car. The back bumper had been hanging off the car, and all Lola did was kick it for it to completely fall off. She then went to a pay phone to call AAA.  
  
The phone booth was on the side of a store in main street. Although lit by moonlight, is was still very dark, and scary, even for Lola. She called triple A, and they said they'd be there in 4 hours, it was 9pm now. "Oh great." said Lola as she hung up the phone.  
  
Bugs had just came out of the main street store which he locked up, and noticed Lola at the telephone booth. He went over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She was startled, and turned around wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, Bugs." she said in relief.  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat." said Bugs.  
  
"It's okay." she said.  
  
"What are ya doin here?" asked Bugs.  
  
"My Dodge Dart broke down, so I called triple A. Turns out they won't be here for another four hours." said Lola.  
  
"Oh, well, you could burrow home wit me. I have a special hatch for burrowin unda." offered Bugs.  
  
"It's okay, I have a fear of traveling over 6ft. underground." said Lola, somewhat bashful.  
  
"Well I could wait here wit ya." said Bugs.  
  
"Oh it's okay, you go on and get home. I don't want to inconvenience you." said Lola.  
  
"You sure?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Positive." said Lola.  
  
A mysterious shadow passed by in the darkness, a cold wind blew, and they heard an eerie sound.  
  
"I'm stayin." said Bugs, slightly firm. Lola had no qualms about his decision, and said nothing to discourage him.  
  
"Okay, if you want to." said Lola.  
  
"I do." said Bugs, sort of quietly, and looking away from Lola. The chilly wind blew again, and the eerie sound came about. "Well, we can't wait out here for 4 hours." said Bugs.  
  
"Where do we go then?" asked Lola.  
  
"I know of somewhere, come on." said Bugs. So Lola followed him, closely.  
  
That shadow seemed to be everywhere, and it was scary.  
  
They ended up in Six Flags' concert/dance hall. Lola sat down on a chair inside while Bugs closed the curtains because the wind was making Lola cold. He then sat next to Lola. They just sat there in silence for a while, when Bugs got tired of it.  
  
"Ya wanna head down to da lake again?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Okay." said Lola.  
  
Then Bugs and Lola get up. Bugs gets a small radio, and then heads out with Lola to the lake.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Lola.  
  
"Well, just in case silence hits again, we can probably talk about George Benson or some a dem." said Bugs.  
  
Lola just smiled.  
  
They were now at the lake, but notice that the bench is gone. "Where'd it go?" asked Bugs.  
  
Lola looked around, and noticed some Acme mini-bombs that were charred, some burnt bushes, a lock of dark brown fur, and some ash. "Wile E." said Lola.  
  
"Heh?" asked Bugs.  
  
Lola then pointed over to the mess.  
  
"Oh, Wile E." remarked Bugs.  
  
"Oh well, guess we'll have to opt for tree trunks." said Lola. Then her and Bugs sat each against a tree that were facing each other. The radio station was CD 101.9 FM. It was playing a trail of very calming, very nice songs. It was "romantic evening" night on the station.  
  
The two sat quietly for about 5 minutes when Bugs broke the silence.  
  
"Lola, have you ever, well, had feelins for anyone?" asked Bugs. Lola was a little surprised, and a little nervous, about the inquiry. "Yeah." she said.  
  
"Who?" he asked, turning to her.  
  
"Well, once some guy in Middle School. But I found out he did drugs, so I quickly dropped the feeling." she replied.  
  
Bugs was silent again only for a moment.  
  
"Anyone you like now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Lola, swallowing a huge lump in her throat.  
  
"What's he like?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Well, he's very charming. Funny, and interesting. And I really like being around him." said Lola, probably forgetting who she was talking to.  
  
"When will I get da pleasure of meetin him?" asked Bugs, probably thinking of finding some way to get 'the guy' out of the way. "You already know him." said Lola quietly, still looking away from Bugs, who looked a little puzzled now.  
  
"Really?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Yeah. You see him everyday. In the mirror, windows in a store, reflections in the water..." said Lola.  
  
It didn't take Bugs long to catch on after the mirror part. He was quite surprised, he didn't think that Lola liked him too.  
  
Bugs smiled just a little, and scooted over closer to Lola. "You know, I have someone I like right now too. She's smart, sassy, funny, beautiful. And it's great ta be around her." said Bugs.  
  
Lola looked over at him.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Lola.  
  
"Well, ya know her. Ya see her in the mirror, in store windows, reflections in the water..." Bugs said, while looking deeply in her eyes. Lola returned the gaze, and maybe gave a small smile.  
  
"You mean that?" asked Lola.  
  
"I mean it just as much as you meant what you said." said Bugs, more quietly, deeply now. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before they kissed.  
  
The owner of the mysterious shadow came out of the darkness, and was revealed to be a black rabbit with scary green eyes. He looks on with disdain, probably even hatred and disgust. Then he disappeared into the shadows again.  
  
After the long smooch, the two begin talking about how they've felt all the while. The talk probably lasts until AAA comes.  
  
Soon, there's the sound of a truck, and large flashing lights. "That's AAA." said Lola.  
  
"They could've taken all night, and I wouldn't mind." said Bugs. "I'm sure you wouldn't." said Lola as she got up. "Neither would I." she said with a smile.  
  
Then the two walked over to the AAA truck. 


	5. Going home

Two guys are already looking over the car.  
  
"Yo lady, there ain't no help for this baby." said a deep-voiced fat guy.  
  
"Yeah, the carburetor, gaskets, radiator, bumpers, and engine are completely gone." said his nasal-voiced skinny partner.  
  
"You'll need a ride home with this." said the fat guy.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Mr. Bunny, this sleepy black duck said that he forgot to give you back your cad. Here ya go." said the skinny guy as he took a dark blue Cadillac SeVille off the tow-truck.  
  
"So Daffy took it." said Bugs, a cross expression coming onto his face.  
  
"Easy, at least he gave it back in one piece." said Lola while patting Bugs on the shoulder. Bugs walked over to the car and found that his toll change was gone, with a note of apology left.  
  
"Well he had to take sometin I guess." said Bugs.  
  
"Yo lady, we ain't got all night. Whatcha want us to do with the car?" asked the fat guy.  
  
"Trash it, I'll take ya home." said Bugs.  
  
Lola smiled, then turned to the guys. "Trash it." she said.  
  
Then the guys hooked the beat-up car to the tow-truck, and took it away. Bugs reached in his fur pocket and got some keys out. Then he opened the door on the passenger's side, and held it open for Lola. You comin?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Oh, yeah." said Lola as she turned back to Bugs.  
  
Then she got into the car. Bugs closed the door, then got in on his side.  
  
"Why were ya lookin back at dat ole ting anyways?" asked Bugs. "I guess it has a certain measure of sentimental value." said Lola.  
  
"Why?" asked Bugs as he backed up out of the parking space that the car had been put in.  
  
"It was the first family car. And in a family of 20, the oldest being 30, that's a lot to think of." said Lola. Then they both started laughing as Bugs drove off towards Lola's home.  
  
They got there within two hours. It was now 3:15am, and Lola stretched after she got out of Bugs' car.  
  
"Home at last." she said.  
  
Bugs walked her to her door.  
  
"Well, I had a very nice time today, and tonight. I'm glad we finally said how we felt." said Lola.  
  
"Yeah, the achin was really gettin ta me." said Bugs.  
  
"Say Lola, you got any plans for Saturday night?" asked Bugs. "No, why?" asked Lola.  
  
"I was tinkin maybe I take you out on a more formal date." said Bugs.  
  
Lola smiled. "Sounds good." said Lola.  
  
"Great, den I'll pick ya up at, let's say 7:00ish?" suggested Bugs. "That would be fine." said Lola.  
  
"Great. G'night Lola." said Bugs. Then he gave her a kiss goodbye, looked in her eyes for a moment, then left.  
  
Lola sighed as she stood there in the doorway, watching Bugs get in his car, wave, then drive away. She then went into her house.  
  
Inside, she sat in her room, and looked in the mirror. She sighed again, then got ready for bed. 


	6. Preparing for the date

It was now 1pm Saturday afternoon, and Lola wanted to already get her stuff for her date with Bugs. Liona, Stevey, and Renet were at the door, Liona about to ring the doorbell, just as Lola opened the door to go out.  
  
"Hey Lola, what a fancy ya came to the door." said Renet.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" asked Lola.  
  
"Can't we visit our #1 sister?" asked Liona.  
  
"Speak for yourself." said Stevey.  
  
Renet pushed him in the back firmly, which he ignored.  
  
"We're here cos I gotta go out tanight, and I gotta get m'self ready. Ya momma wanted me to watch da kids, but ah can't." explained Renet.  
  
"Well I can't either, I'm going out too." said Lola.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Renet.  
  
"With who?" asked Liona eagerly.  
  
"With....come in." said Lola. The trio did just that.  
  
Inside, Stevey went into the kitchen for some water. Liona and Renet pestered Lola for info on her date.  
  
"So, who is he? Come on who is he?" asked Liona.  
  
"Yeah cous, who is it?" asked Renet.  
  
Lola smiled, then sighed. "It's Bugs Bunny." she said.  
  
Renet and Liona were silent for a moment.  
  
"Bugs?" asked Liona.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"WOW!! That's sooo amazing!" exclaimed Liona.  
  
Stevey had unnoticeably entered the room.  
  
"Guess what Stevey." said Liona.  
  
"Don't tell me, I heard. Very nice Lola, I'm so happy for you." said Stevey as he sat on the couch with his glass of water.  
  
"Well, this poses a problem now don't it? I'm goin out with Clifford, you're headin out with Bugs Bunny, and there ain't no one to watch these two little rascals." said Renet.  
  
Lola thought for a moment. "Actually, there is." said Lola, then she went to the phone in the next room.  
  
She came back into the room.  
  
"Everything's taken care of." said Lola.  
  
"Who'dja call?" asked Liona.  
  
"Our oldest brother, Jay Bunny." said Lola.  
  
"Jay? I haven't heard from him in a while." said Renet.  
  
"Yeah, he's been busy. His wife just had their 5th bunny, so he's been busy. But he loves kids, so he wouldn't mind caring for Liona and Stevey." said Lola.  
  
In a little while, a knock came to the door, and Renet answered it. Jay, a brown rabbit who wore black jeans and a white T-shirt was at the door.  
  
"Hey Renet! Haven't seen you since the wedding." greeted Jay. "Same here Jay." said Renet. Then Jay walked into the house. "Man Lola, you sure grew! I remember when you were a little tike fighting with the big boys." said Jay.  
  
"Yep, now this little tike is going out on a date with Bugs Bunny." said Lola proudly.  
  
"Really? That's pretty neat! Now I can see why you need time to prepare. I'll take good care of Liona." said Jay.  
  
"What about Stevey?" asked Renet.  
  
"Him too?" asked Jay.  
  
"Yeah, I can't take him on a date with me." said Lola.  
  
Jay frowned as he looked over at Stevey sipping water while sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Steve, crack a smile eh? You're gonna freak out my wife and kids with this mysterious dude act." said Jay.  
  
"On the contrary Jay, this is my personality." replied Stevey. "Sadly, yes." said Jay. He sighed.  
  
"Lola, have a nice date. You too Renet. Come on Liona, Stevey." said Jay.  
  
"Byeee!" said Liona.  
  
"Bye!" said Lola and Renet together.  
  
After they left, Renet turned to Lola.  
  
"You're tellin me everythin that happened that night in mah caddy. Let's go!" said Renet.  
  
Lola smiled, and the two went to Renet's red cadillac with the bull horns at the front, real southern country style.  
  
After buying make-up and shoes, Lola and Renet head over to the perfume department.  
  
Lola was looking at the names of different fragrances. Then she smelled one, and closed her eyes as she did, taking in the entire fragrance.  
  
"Enjoyin yaself?" asked Renet as she noticed Lola's expression. Lola snapped out of her trance, and then closed the bottle. "What was that all about?" asked Renet.  
  
"Renet, if there's one scent to describe how that kiss Bugs and I shared that night felt, this would be it." said Lola.  
  
"Why don't you buy it?" asked Renet.  
  
"I am, as well as another, for tonight. Every moment has to have its own distinct fragrance, even if you're not wearing any." said Lola.  
  
Renet nodded her head in agreement.  
  
After buying perfume, they headed up to the dress and formal wear department.  
  
Renet went over the section where there were many black dresses.  
  
"Why are you always into black?" asked Lola.  
  
"It makes me look thinner. And honey, believe it or not, but I don't have a very good figure." said Renet.  
  
"Oh come on, you look great." said Lola.  
  
"Seems to you I do, but when I step in the shower, or wear light colors, it shows." said Renet.  
  
Lola just shrugged. "I'll be over there." said Lola, pointing to some other dresses.  
  
Lola looked through a bunch of dresses, long ones, red ones, emerald ones, and gold ones, nothing struck her fancy.  
  
Until she came upon a mid-length maroon dress with spaghetti-string straps, and spandex/rayon combination fabric. Lola rubbed her hand against it, and smiled. She had chosen her dress.  
  
Renet was already standing by the door with her bag when Lola came with her dress in bag.  
  
"What kinda dress didja get?" asked Renet.  
  
Lola opened the bag just a little.  
  
"Oh very nice." said Renet.  
  
Then the two fem rabbits went to Lola's home, and began getting ready for their dates.  
  
Bugs had bought an outfit for himself, and some other stuff. It was now 5:30pm, and Bugs was ready in his outfit. Thomas, Bugs' little brother, was playing with some Hot Wheels and Matchbox cars. "So, how do I look?" asked Bugs as he turned to Thomas.  
  
"Are ya gettin married er somethin?" asked Thomas.  
  
"No, I'm datin Lola." replied Bugs.  
  
"Oh, well then you look good. 'Cept that you need to get the fringe off yer left ear tip." said Thomas.  
  
Bugs looked in the mirror.  
  
"Sharp eyes ya got dere Thomas." said Bugs smoothing out his ear tip.  
  
"Yep." said Thomas. The doorbell soon rang.  
  
"That's Robyn, see ya later big broder." said Thomas.  
  
"Bye little broder." said Bugs as he used some gel to get the stubborn fringe off of his ear.  
  
Robyn is Bugs' oldest sister by the way. You see, Lola grew up with mostly brothers, that's why she's so rough and a tomboy. Bugs grew up with mostly sisters, that's why he's so intellectual, keen, and witty.  
  
Bugs checked himself for the last time in the mirror, then went to his blue cadillac.  
  
Robyn and Thomas were still outside, Robyn, a brown straight-eared rabbit with dark green pants, and a dark blue shirt on.  
  
"Hey Robyn!" shouted Bugs over to her.  
  
"Hey Bugs! Lookin' sharp!" she said.  
  
"Tanks." said Bugs.  
  
"Where are ya goin?" she asked.  
  
"On a date." replied Bugs.  
  
"Well, have fun, just not too much. See ya!" she said.  
  
"See ya!" said Bugs. Then they both got into their own cars, and drove off.  
  
Renet was ready in a long, black tube dress, and Lola in her knee- length, maroon dress, maroon lipstick, black heels, and glossy, but clear eye shadow.  
  
"Too dressy?" asked Lola to Renet.  
  
"No girl, you're fine. I'm the one who is lookin a bit on the gaudy side." said Renet as she looked at her black-sequined dress, deep red lipstick, gray eye shadow, shiny black heels, and black choker. "Where are you and Clifford going anyway?" asked Lola.  
  
"A restaurant, where you and Bugs goin?" asked Renet.  
  
"I don't know, all Bugs said was that he would pick me up at 7pm." said Lola.  
  
"Ooooh, a surprise. Clifford understands that I don't like surprises, so he tells me where we'll be going." said Renet.  
  
"Oh." said Lola flatly.  
  
"Well cous, I gotta go. Cliffy'll be by mah house any moment, see ya!" said Renet.  
  
"Bye!" said Lola.  
  
After Renet left, Lola went to her long mirror, and checked herself.  
  
"I think I'll lose the lipstick." said Lola. Then she took off the lipstick, and put some lip gloss instead. "Better." she said. Then she sat on the couch, reading a book, waiting eagerly for 7:00pm to come. It was now 6:40pm, she could wait. 


	7. The date

In about 20 minutes, the doorbell rang. Lola got up from the couch, stretched, then went to the door. She smoothed out her dress, checked her face with her gloved hands, and then breathed deeply. Going out on a date with Bugs was a very new thing, a very exciting thing, she had to keep her cool.  
  
She opened the door, and saw Bugs, handsome as ever, standing in the doorway. She could honestly feel her heart beat double time. Bugs also felt his heart beat rapidly.  
  
"You look beautiful." said Bugs with a smile as he looked Lola over.  
  
She blushed. "Thank you, so do you." she said.  
  
"Tanks." said Bugs.  
  
"Shall we go?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Sure." Lola said, then they both walked out to Bugs' Cadillac SeVille.  
  
Inside, as Bugs started it up, and drove, Lola was wondering where they were going.  
  
"So, where are we going?" asked Lola.  
  
"Do ya like surprises?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Only if they're good ones." said Lola.  
  
"Then you'll love dis one." said Bugs. Lola couldn't help but to smile behind that.  
  
In a little while, Bugs pulled into the driveway of, Royal Hall, a fancy restaurant with dining in one room, and dancing in the other. "This place is beautiful!" exclaimed Lola. Bugs smiled. A valet came to the car. Bugs and Lola got out.  
  
Bugs gave the valet the car keys. "If ya scratch da chrome, you're a dead man." said Bugs to the valet, then he took Lola to the Royal Hall.  
  
"What did you say to the valet to make him look so scared?" asked Lola.  
  
"I merely gave him a friendly reminder ta be careful wit me caddy." said Bugs.  
  
They were now inside Royal Hall. Lola was bedazzled by the elegant surroundings, and beautiful chandelier.  
  
"Do you have a reservation sir?" asked an Englishman with a slightly nasal tone.  
  
"Yes, Bunny." said Bugs. The man looked at his book.  
  
"Ah yes, Bunny, party of 2. Right this way." said the man. Arm in arm, Bugs and Lola followed the man to a nice table with a candle in the middle.  
  
"A waiter will be by to take your order in a moment." said the man, and he walked away. Bugs pulled out a chair for Lola, she sat down, and then he went to his chair. They looked at their menus. Lola glanced over at Bugs, then looked again. He wasn't looking at the menu, just looking around.  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat?" asked Lola.  
  
"Yes, but I already know what I want. How about you?" asked Bugs.  
  
"No, not yet. These things are all in fancy lettering and what not." said replied Lola.  
  
"Eh, don't worry, I'll order two of what I'm havin, you'll love it. Me moder gave dese guys de recipe." said Bugs, then he wished he hadn't said what he did.  
  
"Oh really? Your mom gave them the recipe? That's neat, what is it?" asked Lola.  
  
"Carrot Soufflé." replied Bugs, probably a little surprised. "Home-cooked Carrot Soufflé. That's wonderful! My mom makes that sometimes too." said Lola.  
  
"But don't goils hate it when ya like ya moder enough to let her give the restaurant cookin tips?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Well, maybe some girls do, but that's not me. I think it's a wonderful thing that you like your moder, I mean, mother." replied Lola. Bugs smiled. Lola reciprocated.  
  
When the waiter came back, Bugs ordered the food, then he and Lola ate.  
  
"That was soo good. Your mom can cook." said Lola after wiping her mouth. Bugs was sitting back in his chair licking his lips. "She put more cinnamon in this time." said Bugs, licking a bit of cinnamon off of his upper lip.  
  
"Your bill sir." said an English waiter. Bugs looked at it, and he wrote something on it. He then gave it to the waiter, and pointed over to another table. The waiter nodded. Lola looked puzzled, Bugs just looked slyly to the other table.  
  
The waiter took the bill to the table where Wakko, Yakko, and Dot were sitting at.  
  
"Your bills sirs, and madam Dot." said the waiter. Then he handed their bill, as well as Bugs'. Yakko looked at the bill.  
  
"WHAT?! We're payin for HIS dinner TOO?!" asked a very surprised Wakko.  
  
"What do you mean, WE?" asked Dot.  
  
"Well my very cool, calm, yet naive sister, this is billed to Warner Brothers." said Yakko.  
  
"How true, but I'm a Warner Sister. You two are on your own." she said, very calmly. Then Yakko and Wakko got mad and started jumping up and down on the table while yelling. Dot drank her grape juice very refinely, while Dr. Scratchnsniff tried very hard to calm Yakko and Wakko down.  
  
Bugs giggled at the table.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Lola in a somewhat playful tone.  
  
"I billed the dinna ta Warner Broders. They overpriced me for one dinna, and said they'd give me a free one da next 3 times I came here. Since de president ain't here, I figad I'd bill dem guys." said Bugs.  
  
"Very slick." said Lola with a sly smile.  
  
"I know." said Bugs with the same sly smile.  
  
"So, do you normally pull stunts like that?" asked Lola.  
  
"Eh, not really, unless one of me adversaries gets me agitated, and I plan on eatin dat night, or dat week." replied Bugs. Lola smiled. "That kind of reminds me of when one of my brothers, Rylan, went and billed all his meals, credit card, phone, and utility bills to his High School foes. They were sooo mad." said Lola.  
  
"No wonda." said Bugs.  
  
"But when someone got broke, Rylan let them alone. I gotta tell you one thing though, they never bothered Ry again." said Lola. "Well, your broder has less stubborn advesaries than mine. Dey get blown up by Acme mini-bombs, and dey still come afta me again." said Bugs.  
  
"(Sigh) Sorry 'bout that. Some people just stay stubborn I guess." said Lola.  
  
"Eh, it's okay. Hey, if I didn't have dem, I wouldn't be a star, now would I?" asked Bugs.  
  
"That's true. Your advesaries help you work your charm over the audience." said Lola, flirting a little, but not noticing it. Though Bugs did, and liked it. They talked for about an hour at the table. Dr. Scratchnsniff was still having a time with the Warner Brothers. Dot was now off to the bathroom to powder her nose.  
  
In an hour, Bugs let out a big sigh.  
  
"So, Lola, you up for a little dancin?" asked Bugs. She was just a little surprised, maybe even intrigued.  
  
"Sounds good to me." said Lola. Then she and Bugs got up from the table. Lola was wondering why they were heading deeper into the restaurant, instead of out the door.  
  
"Isn't the exit, thatta way?" asked Lola.  
  
"Yeah, but de dancin is thatta way." said Bugs pointing straight ahead to some double doors.  
  
"OhHh." replied Lola.  
  
They walked through the double doors, and saw an entire dance floor (people on it of course), and a bar. It wasn't too fancy, but was still nice. The lights were brighter than an underground nightclub, and it was cool.  
  
They had on a dance party CD at the time, with a DJ mixin it up every now and then, making it sound nice.  
  
"This is cool!" said Lola, as she loved fast dancing.  
  
"I tought you'd like it." said Bugs with a smile. Then, a song came on that Bugs knew very well.  
  
"I LOVE dis song!" Bugs exclaimed.  
  
"What?" asked Lola, as she didn't hear him over the loud music. But she soon found out when Bugs brought her out to the dance floor. They both danced harmoniously with the music to a variety of songs, and loved every moment of it. They had a lot of fun together. They also slow-danced, which they seemed to like just as much, if not even better.  
  
Before leaving the bar, they had some cold orderves, maybe a couple of sodas, used the "Ladies" and "Gentleman's" Rooms, then left the nice place.  
  
Then the two walked outside to where the valet would bring the car. When the cadillac came, the man got out and looked very nervous, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"H, h, here's y, your car, s,s,s,s,s, sir." said the valet. Then he handed the keys to Bugs, and sped off.  
  
"What did you say to him?" asked Lola. Bugs smiled slyly.  
  
"I'll tell ya in da car." replied Bugs.  
  
Inside the car, Lola pestered Bugs some more.  
  
"Okay, so what did you say to that poor valet?" asked Lola.  
  
"I merely told 'im dat if he hurt me caddy, he's a dead man." said Bugs, the last part a little fast, but Lola still caught it.  
  
"Oh, that's not too bad." said Lola, maybe a little sarcastically. Bugs just smiled as he drove. They were silent for a little while.  
  
"I had a great time tonight." said Lola, breaking the silence.  
  
"I did too, as always when I'm wit you." said Bugs. Lola blushed just a little, with a smile. Bugs glanced over at her.  
  
About 4 miles away from Lola's house, a LOUD beeper goes off. Bugs reaches into his jacket pocket, and glances at it.  
  
"What's that?" asks Lola.  
  
"Oh man! Somebody's tryin to break into me vacation home." said Bugs. "I'm gonna have ta rush ta get ya home." he continued.  
  
"Oh it's okay, I'll stay in the car, you go to your vacation home." said Lola.  
  
"Ya sure?" asked Bugs.  
  
"Positive." she said. Bugs wasted no time, and he turned a sharp left turn, and drove off to his vacation home in an extreme hurry.  
  
"Wait here." said Bugs once they reached the home. Bugs then rushed over to the vacation house. Lola looked at the setting that ly before her, and was speechless. Bugs' vacation home was near the edge of a cliff (safe I assure you) overlooking the beautiful Pacific Ocean. It was beautiful, and enchanting.  
  
Inside the vacation home, Bugs looked around the room, and de-armed his alarm. He saw no evidence of a break-in though. The house was just as neat and clean as he left it, and didn't even harbor finger prints. Bugs was puzzled.  
  
Outside, Lola got out of the car, and walked over to the edge of the cliff, which had a railing-like structure. She marveled at how the waves crashed onto the rocks, and made the evening seem so beautiful.  
  
Bugs sighed deeply, scratched his head a little, then came out of the house. He set the alarm, locked the house up, then began to go to his car. Bugs stopped when he saw Lola standing at the railing. He smiled as he approached her.  
  
"Nice view ain't it?" asked Bugs. Lola was just a little startled. She glanced over at him.  
  
"It's very nice. How often do you come up here?" asked Lola. "Only when I wanna get away from it all. My enemies ain't allowed ta be up here, so I'm protected from any distoibances." replied Bugs.  
  
"It such a beautiful view." sighed Lola.  
  
"I could think of an even more beautiful view." said Bugs. He then used his gloved hand to gently bring Lola's face towards him, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "And I'm lookin right at her." he said, more quietly, while looking deeply into her eyes. Lola could see admiration, even love in his eyes, as he could see in hers. Then they kissed.  
  
After that, Bugs glanced over to his car. He sighed.  
  
"I guess I should, take you home now." Bugs said, a light stutter in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." said Lola.  
  
"But I gotta tell you Lola, you can give one heck of a goodnight kiss." said Bugs.  
  
"You ain't so bad yourself." said Lola. Then they went to Lola's house.  
  
Just before exiting the car, Lola gives Bugs another quick goodnight kiss, and leaves. She waves from her house, as did Bugs, then he drives off after seeing Lola get into her house okay.  
  
Inside the house, Lola plopped herself down on her bed. "This is love, fer sure." she sighed. Then she got ready for bed. 


	8. From Bugs, with Love

On Monday, Lola got a small package in the mail. She carried it into her house, closed the door, and sat on the couch.  
  
Lola bypassed any other mail of hers and opened the box. Inside was a deep red velvet case with gold trimming. She opened the box, and found a beautiful gold bracelet inside. It had a nice lock, and was very pretty.  
  
Lola picked up the bracelet out of the black velvet bottom, and opened it. The click sounded so nice, nice and brand new. She then felt all around it, and noticed that it was sort of ridgy on the inside. Lola then looked at the inside, and found an inscription.  
  
"To Lola J. Bunny, my sweetheart. You're da most beautiful bunny I know, and you're very special ta me. And I will forever love you. Love, Bugs." Lola smiled all glassy-eyed at the inscription.  
  
"Oh, this is so beautiful." she said silently. Lola then puts it back in the case, and closes it. She then puts it in her valuables drawer in her room.  
  
Out on the living room couch, Lola goes to throw away all the junk mail she's received before calling Renet to tell her about the bracelet she received from Bugs.  
  
A piece of mail from Bugs that's attached to the box where the bracelet's case came in, catches Lola's attention. She opens it, and reads the note.  
  
"P.S. Why don't ya come down to me vacation house dis evenin? The sunsets are real romantic." Lola smiles at the note, and thinks back to the bracelet.  
  
"He loves me, he really loves me." she said. "And I love him just as much." she comments.  
  
From that day on, Bugs made it official, the two were a pair.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
